1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a feeding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Feeding device is widely used in manufacturing industry. A variety of raw materials is added to the feeding device. When two different kinds of material are needed, two operators feed two kinds of material. As two operators feed two different kinds of material, operator errors may lead to loss of materials and a reduction in production efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a feeding device which can overcome the above-described limitations.